Interest in the biological control of insect pests has arisen as a result of disadvantages of conventional chemical pesticides. Chemical pesticides generally affect beneficial as well as nonbeneficial species. Insect pests tend to acquire resistance to such chemicals so that new insect pest populations can rapidly develop that are resistant to these pesticides. Furthermore, chemical residues pose environmental hazards and possible health concerns. Biological control presents an alternative means of pest control which can reduce dependence on chemical pesticides.
The primary strategies for biological control include the deployment of naturally-occurring organisms which are pathogenic to insects (entomopathogens) and the development of crops that are more resistant to insect pests. Approaches include the identification and characterization of insect genes or gene products which may serve as suitable targets for insect control agents, the identification and exploitation of previously unused microorganisms (including the modification of naturally-occurring nonpathogenic microorganisms to render them pathogenic to insects), the modification and refinement of currently used entomopathogens, and the development of genetically engineered crops which display greater resistance to insect pests.
Viruses that cause natural epizootic diseases within insect populations are among the entomopathogens which have been developed as biological pesticides. Baculoviruses are a large group of viruses which infect only arthropods (Miller, L. K. (1981) in Genetic Engineering in the Plant Sciences, N. Panopoulous, (ed.), Praeger Publ., New York, pp. 203-224; Carstens, (1980) Trends in Biochemical Science 52:107-110; Harrap and Payne (1979) in Advances in Virus Research, Vol. 25, Lawfer et al. (eds.), Academic Press, New York, pp. 273-355; The Biology of Baculoviruses, Vol. I and II, Granados and Federici (eds.), CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., 1986.). Many baculoviruses infect insects which are pests of commercially important agricultural and forestry crops. Such baculoviruses are potentially valuable as biological control agents. Four different baculoviruses have been registered for use as insecticides by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency. Among the advantages of baculoviruses as biological pesticides is their host specificity. Not only do baculoviruses as a group infect only arthropods, but also individual baculovirus strains usually only infect one or a few species of insects. Thus, they pose no risk to man or the environment, and can be used without adversely affecting beneficial insect species.
Baculoviruses, including AcMNPV, have been found in approximately 400 different species across several different insect orders; the vast majority of these viruses occur in the order Lepidoptera. Baculoviruses are known to infect insects in both natural ecosystems (e.g., forests and prairies) and monocultural agroecosystems (e.g., cotton fields).
Autographa californica nuclear polyhedrosis virus, (AcMNPV) is the most extensively characterized baculovirus known. AcMNPV belongs to the family Baculoviridae, subfamily Eubaculovirinae, genus Nuclear Polyhedrosis Virus, and the subgenus Multiple Nucleocapsid Virus, which are characterized by the formation of viral occlusion bodies (or polyhedra) in the nuclei of infected host cells. The virus was first isolated more than 20 years ago from an alfalfa looper, Autographa californica, during a naturally occurring epizootic infection in California. Since then, the virus has been characterized extensively using biochemical and molecular techniques, and extensive DNA sequence within the 128 kbp genome is known. AcMNPV has been designated as the type species for the subgenus Multiple Nucleocapsid Virus.
Baculovirus subgroups include nuclear polyhedrosis viruses (NPV), granulosis viruses (GV), and non-occluded baculoviruses. In the occluded forms of baculoviruses (GV and NPV), the virions (enveloped nucleocapsids) are embedded in a crystalline protein matrix. This structure, referred to as an inclusion or occlusion body, is the form found extraorganismally in nature and is responsible for spreading the infection between organisms. The characteristic feature of the NPVs is that many virions are embedded in each occlusion body. The NPV occlusion bodies are relatively large (up to 5 micrometers). Occlusion bodies of the GV viruses are smaller and contain a single virion each. The crystalline protein matrix of the occlusion bodies of both forms is primarily composed of a single 25,000 to 33,000 dalton polypeptide which is known as polyhedrin or granulin. Baculoviruses of the non-occluded subgroup do not produce a polyhedrin or granulin protein, and do not form occlusion bodies.
In nature, infection is initiated when an insect ingests food contaminated with baculovirus particles, typically in the form of occlusion bodies for an NPV such as AcMNPV. The occlusion bodies dissociate under the alkaline conditions of the insect midgut, releasing individual virus particles which then invade epithelial cells lining the gut. Within a host cell, the baculovirus migrates to the nucleus where replication takes place. Initially, certain specific viral proteins are produced within the infected cell via the transcription and translation of so-called "early genes." Among other functions, these proteins are required to allow replication of the viral DNA, which begins 4 to 6 hours after the virus enters the cell. Extensive viral DNA replication proceeds up to about 24 hours post-infection (pi). From about 8 to 20 hours pi, the infected cell produces large amounts of "late viral gene products." These include components of the nucleocapsid which surrounds the viral DNA during the formation of progeny virus particles. Production of the progeny virus particles begins around 12 hours pi. Initially, progeny virus migrate to the cell membrane where they acquire an envelope as they bud out from the surface of the cell. This non-occluded virus can then infect other cells within the insect. Polyhedrin synthesis begins about 18 hours after infection and increases to very high levels by 24 hours pi. At that time, there is a decrease in the number of budded virus particles, and progeny virus are then embedded in occlusion bodies. Occlusion body formation continues until the cell dies or lyses. Some baculoviruses infect virtually every tissue in the host insect so that at the end of the infection process, the entire insect is liquified, releasing extremely large numbers of occlusion bodies which can them spread the infection to other insects. (Reviewed in The Biology of Baculoviruses, Vol. I and II, Granados and Federici (eds.), CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., 1986.)
Larvae become increasingly resistant to viral infection as they grow and mature. Both adult tissues and pupal tissues appear to be refractory to viral infection. The primary means of infection by AcMNPV appears to be via horizontal transmission. Insects typically acquire AcMNPV by consuming contaminated food. The occlusions dissolve in the insect mid-gut and release virions which establish a primary site of infection in mid-gut cells.
The ability of AcMNPV to persist and spread in the environment is governed by many interrelated factors (reviewed by Evans, H. (1986) The Biology of Baculoviruses, Ecology and Epizoology of Baculoviruses, Granados, R. R. and. Federici, B. A. (eds.) pp.89-132). Factors such as the relative sensitivity of the insect host to virus, as well as developmentally determined sensitivity to AcMNPV, are important. Host density also appears to play an important role in determining persistence and spread of baculoviruses. There are important implications concerning the role of biotic and abiotic forces that determine AcMNPV environmental transmission and persistence. For example, predators compete with virus for available insect hosts and tend to reduce potentlal virus productivity by removal of these virus-susceptible hosts from the environment. On the other hand, predators can also indirectly increase the survival capacity and spread of MNPVs by increasing virus dispersal and by making more efficient use of available host populations. This predator-aided transmission is generally by passage of infectious MNPVs through the gut of predatory insects, birds, and mammals. Likewise, abiotic factors (such as ultraviolet (UV) light, rainfall, temperature, and pH) have a major influence on virus survival and spread in the environment. For example, baculoviruses appear to be particularly sensitive to UV irradiation and to alkaline pH. Persistence of field applied virus without UV protection can be as little as 1-2 days in the field. Soil appears to be a particularly important reservoir for persistence of baculoviruses. The decline of viruses in the soil is slow and wide range of times for persistence and viability have been reported. The ubiquitous and harmless association between baculoviruses and humans and other species due to dietary exposure underscores their safety and value as insecticides.
One potential disadvantage to using baculoviruses as pesticides is the length of time between virus ingestion and insect death. During this time, the pest insect continues to feed and damage crops. Because pesticides are generally applied only after an infestation is apparent, it is critical that the time of feeding be minimized. One approach to lessening insect feeding time in insect control via viral infection is the use of ecdysteroid glucosyl transferase-deficient baculovirus (O'Reilly and Miller (1991) Biotechnology 9:1086-1089; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,581, Miller and O'Reilly; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/656,179, allowed, all of which are incorporated by reference). Other approaches include the insertion of genes encoding insect toxins or hormones into the viral genome (Hammock et al. (1993) Arch. Insect Biochem. Physiol. 22:315-344; McCutchen et al. (1991) Bio/Technology 9:848-852; Tomalski and Miller (1991) Nature 352:82-85; Tomalski and Miller (1992) Bio/Technology 10:545-549 and Stewart et al. (1991) Nature 352:85-88). Another approach is the incorporation of an insect-specific paralytic neurotoxin gene into a baculovirus genome (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,317, issued Nov. 30, 1993, Tomalski and Miller, which discloses insect-predacious mite toxins; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/009,625, filed Jan. 29, 1993; Canadian Patent Application 2,005,658, Zlotkin et al.; Zlotkin et al. (1971) Toxin 9:1-8, which disclose Androctonus australis toxin sequences).
There is a need for biological pesticides, specifically insect viruses, which reduce feeding by the insect before death and/or which result in a shorter time between infection and death when compared to prior art insect viruses. A biological pesticide is preferred because it creates less of an environmental hazard than a chemical pesticide. The exploitation of a recombinant insect which results in more rapid insect killing than available viruses will allow improved biological control of insect pests.